Cancelled
by azure orbis
Summary: I think the title explains it, but here it is what happened to the actors while their show was dying and of course, a call to arms to save what is left of the show...heck, even the site was pulled...


A/N- An author I once read a long time ago, said that the fanfic authors owe it to the downed show to write one story for pplz to remember DA and well, here's mine.

***********************

(Right before the season/series finale)

"Max…I've got bad news…" Logan said, cringing.

"What is it Logan? Is it Joshua?" Alarmed.

"No Max, it's you…"

"Me? What's wrong with me?"

"You've been cancelled Max."

"Excuse me?" Eyebrow raised "Cancelled?! I can't be cancelled! I was just working on my new fight sequence and it looks really great! Want a preview? Watch me!"

Logan watched her execute her intricate and complex sequence perfectly for that week's episode. She was magnificent. Too bad.

"Max…it's over."

"It can't be over! I won't let it be over!" She shouted as she stormed across the room. She grabbed Logan by his neck and starting shaking him. "I refuse to be cancelled! They're gonna havta go through me before I admit defeat." She huffed. Looking around fractically, "Where's Alec? Call him here and we'll strategize how to get the show back on. FOX® is not gonna get rid of me so easily! This is one Angel they are not shooting down!"

Alec casually entered Logan's apartment and stared at Max, 'What was she doing? Did she know she was cancelled? This should be very entertaining.' he thought playfully.

"Hey Max," he called out cheerfully, "you know, you look a lot like this girl who got her show cancelled. Wait, it is you. What are the chances?"

Max didn't bother to reply but started to lunge toward Alec. Unfortunately Logan blocked her and she halted herself. Logan didn't faint, there was no more retrovirus; they were just three ordinary actors without a job.

Alec laughed, "Calm down Jess, I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just some bad ratings. And if the show is cancelled, it's not the end of the world."

"My name is not Jess, it's Max."

"Fine Maxie."

"Not Maxie, just Max. M-A-X, Max."

"Whatever you say, Max. Hey Mike, you contact Cameron and Eglee yet?"

"No and my name is not Mike, it's Logan."

"Well aren't we full of surprises. What are you waiting for? Go call them."

Logan grudgingly swerved around to face his computer and starting searching his contact list. This was something he never expected or wanted to do. Maybe those two would tell them that the cancellation was just a rumor, a painless and insignificant rumor. (I wish!)

***********

Hours later, the two arrived. 

"They can't cancel our show, can they?" Max pleaded with the co-producers with her large brown eyes filled with helplessness, not something one sees everyday.

"I'm sorry Jess, but the network wants to shut you down and I don't think they'll buckle under the pressure I'm giving them!" Cameron said sadly, while clucking Max's hands and looking deeply into her eyes for emphasis.

"This can't be true!" Max exclaimed, almost at the verge of tears.

"Just check the website if you like," Eglee shrugged.

"Um, internet rate is a little steep in this time." Logan said, trying to avoid any extra cost. Hey, if he wasn't getting a nice paycheck anymore, why should he waste any on hacking into the main server?

"Oh, here, use my cell phone, it's the latest model with--" Cameron handed over his hi-tech phone with all sorts of strange gadgets hanging to it. The Swiss army-knife of all cell phones.

"Yeah, I know, it's a Samsung SPH-i500 model with the latest Palm-powered technology which compared to other cells of that time, it was sleek, compact, had decent battery life, but now it's like 25 years old. It's kind of outdated" Handling the phone as a precious antique liable to break at any time.

"So, how do you guys get here anyways?" Alec asked, bored as he was, sprawling over the sofa.

"Oh we use our time machine," Eglee chirped up proudly.

"Really, sounds fascinating." Alec sat up straight with animation and heightened interest.

"Yeah, we got it from HG Wells. What a genius." Eglee spoke fondly of the sci-fi author of The Time Machine. (Read it if you can in your spare time…hehe, as if you have any!)

"Guys, this is not the time to discuss such trivial things! We need to find a way to save the show!" Max interrupted their discussion while she paced furiously around Logan's living room busily fiddling on the phone.

"I thought HG Well's novel, The Time Machine, was just that; a novel." Alec continued, ignoring Max completely.

"Well, my edition included original blue prints, rumored to be drawn up by Wells himself." Eglee continued with a broad smile on his face.

"Amazing, what edition?" Logan asked, finding himself also fascinated with the topic

"Um…the 452th one…hence Max's barcode number!" Cameron chimed in suddenly with the happy remembrance of the invention of Max's number.

"Amazing…" Alec and Logan said in a daze.

A small cry came from Max's direction; all attention shifted to the somber creature threatening to destroy the phone that destroyed her life. Logan and Alec crowded around her as the three read an article that effectively announced the end of their beloved Dark Angel®. "This can't be true!" Max said disparagingly, as she lost support of her legs and sat hard on the sofa.

Moments of silence passed as all contemplated their fate. Suddenly Alec leaped up from his seat, "I know, we'll bring this to the fans!"

Logan and Max clutched his hands in hope, "They would never let _us_ down!" They said in unison.

A/N- And so, here it is- it depends on the fans, us! So maybe we can't save the show or even get a decent ending in movie form, but we can still try to save the books featuring the Dark Angel preseries! So go out there and do something!


End file.
